


Sauna, sisu ja suomettuminen

by mimamu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brussels, Civil War, Historical References, M/M, War, Winter War, World Wars
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimamu/pseuds/mimamu
Summary: Kansikuva: https://www.deviantart.com/mimamuao3/art/Sauna-Sisu-Ja-Suomettuminen-By-Mimamu-854256157
Relationships: Finland/Sweden (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Sauna, sisu ja suomettuminen

**Author's Note:**

> Kansikuva: https://www.deviantart.com/mimamuao3/art/Sauna-Sisu-Ja-Suomettuminen-By-Mimamu-854256157

Brysselin Grand-Placea oli usein väitetty Euroopan kauneimmaksi aukioksi. Sitä reunustavista historiallisista rakennuksista vanhin oli 1400-luvulla rakennettu kaupungintalo, jonka kuuluisa torni erottui kauas. Oli lauantai ja aukio kuhisi sekä paikallisia että turisteja. Sen laidalle oli pysäköity keltainen pakettiauto, jonka kyljessä olevasta luukusta myytiin belgialaisia vohveleita. Myyjä ojensi parhaillaan kahta kuumaa vohvelia pitkälle, vaalealle miehelle. Miehen tummansininen trenssitakki istui sotilaallisen ryhdikkäästi, hihansuita koristivat kultaiset koristenauhat. Vohveleista nouseva höyry sai hänen silmälasinsa hetkellisesti huurtumaan.

" _Var så god_ ", Ruotsi sanoi ojentaessaan Suomelle vohvelin, jonka päällä oli tujaus tomusokeria.  
" _Kiitos_ ", Suomi sanoi hymyillen. "Odota, otetaan ensin kuva." Suomi kaivoi esiin puhelimensa. Hän painautui Ruotsin kylkeen ja kurkotti puhelimen niin pitkälle kuin pystyi. "Hyvä... Ei, minulla oli tyhmä ilme. Vielä yksi. Äh, sinun vohvelisi oli naamasi edessä. Hei, käännytään vähän, niin saadaan kaupungintalon tornikin mukaan."

Ruotsi odotti kärsivällisesti, että Suomi sai kuvansa otettua. Ainakaan hänen ilmeensä ei voinut mennä pilalle. Hän näytti kuvissa aina samalta. Silti hänestä oli mukava katsella Suomen kanssa yhteisiä valokuva-albumeita vuosien varrelta. Nykyään harva teetti paperisia valokuvia, mutta Suomi oli luvannut painattaa tästä viikonlopusta kuvakirjan, niin että yhteiset muistot eivät unohtuisi jonkin teknologiajätin pilvipalvelun syövereihin. Ja näistä kuvista tulisi hienoja. Belgian kevät oli pidemmällä kuin Pohjolassa, ja tällaisena aurinkoisena päivänä Grand-Place oli juuri niin kaunis kuin väitettiin. Olihan Ruotsi nähnyt aukion monta kertaa, ja muisti jopa kuinka kaupungintalo oli ollut vasta rakenteilla, mutta tämä oli ensimmäinen kerta yhdessä Suomen kanssa. Kenties juuri viehättävä seura sai kaiken muunkin näyttämään niin viehättävältä.

"Joko saa syödä?" Ruotsi varmisti, sillä vohveli tuoksui herkulliselta.  
"Syö vain", Suomi sanoi. Mutta kun Ruotsi oli upottanut hampaansa paikalliseen herkkuun, Suomi otti Ruotsin harmiksi vielä yhden kuvan. Kukaan ei näyttänyt hyvältä syödessään. Paitsi tietenkin Suomi, jonka suupielet olivat aivan tomusokerissa. Suomen hymyilevät huulet olivat muutenkin sööteimmät koko maailmassa ja sokerilla kuorrutettuina ne olivat lähes tulkoon vastustamattomat. Ruotsin valtasi halu suudella Suomea, mutta ajatus oli mahdoton. Sellainen ei olisi soveliasta julkisella paikalla. Niinpä hän tyytyi seuraamaan, kuinka Suomi nuoli huulensa puhtaiksi ennen kuin pyyhki ne servettiin.

"Hei, katso kuka tuolla on", Suomi sanoi ja alkoi samassa huiskuttaa kättään. " _Moo-ii!_ "

Ruotsi kääntyi katsomaan taakseen ja arvasi heti, kenestä oli kyse. Kookasta vaaleaa miestä ei voinut olla huomaamatta. Hän oli pukeutunut harmaaseen pukuun, joka kiristi olkapäistä, ja näytti siltä, ettei hänen kanssaan kannattanut pelleillä.

" _Finnland_ ", Saksa sanoi kohteliaasti joskin hieman jäykästi. " _Und Schweden._ Oletteko tulossa Eurooppa-neuvoston huippukokoukseen?"  
"Olemme", Suomi sanoi. "Mutta ajattelimme tulla jo viikonloppuna katsomaan nähtävyyksiä."  
" _Ich auch_ ", Saksa sanoi ja vilkaisi puhelintaan. " _Entschuldigen Sie._ Olen myöhässä aikataulusta."  
"Eikö sinulla olekaan vapaapäivä?" Ruotsi kysyi.  
" _Ja..._ Mutta minun pitää ehtiä vierailla kaikissa tärkeimmissä nähtävyyksissä", Saksa sanoi näyttäen puhelintaan, jonka ruudulla näytti olevan yksityiskohtainen minuuttiaikataulu.  
"Mitä siinä on seuraavaksi?" Suomi kysyi.  
Saksa selasi puhelintaan. "Katsotaanpa... Galeries Royales Saint-Hubert", hän äänsi epäröiden. "Siellä myydään hienointa belgialaista suklaata. Se on ihan tässä lähellä, jos kiinnostaa."

Ruotsi vilkaisi vaivihkaa Suomeen. Molemmilla oli viime aikoina ollut kiireitä, eivätkä he olleet ehtineet viettää aikaa yhdessä. Tämän viikonlopun molemmat olivat buukanneet hyvissä ajoin vain toisilleen.

"Suklaata!" Suomi hihkaisi.

Ruotsi huokaisi. Hän tunki vohvelinlopun suuhunsa ja lähti Suomen ja Saksan perään. Aimo annos Brysselin romantiikkaa oli juuri haihtunut. Galeries Royales Saint-Hubert oli perinteikäs katettu ostoskatu. Kieltämättä pramea, mutta Ruotsi oli nähnyt sen jo monta kertaa. Kerran hän oli ostanut sieltä Suomelle suklaata tuliaisiksi. Kun Ruotsi ehti perille, Suomi oli jo räpsimässä kuvia. Hän otti kuvia ostoskadun lasikatosta, seiniä koristavista veistoksista ja lopuksi Ruotsista, jonka ilme oli vielä tavallistakin nyrpeämpi.

"Otatko minustakin kuvan?" Saksa kysyi ojentaen puhelimensa Suomelle.  
"Totta kai", Suomi sanoi. "Siirry vähän oikealle, että kaupan kyltti näkyy kokonaan. Eikun minun oikealleni. Sinun vasemmallesi."

Seuraavaksi Saksa ja Suomi menivät sisään suklaaputiikkiin, jonka vitriinit notkuivat käsityönä valmistettuja konvehteja. Maitosuklaata, tummaa suklaata, valkoista suklaata... kaikilla kuviteltavissa olevilla täytteillä. Kauppias tarjoili maistiaisia.

"Aah, taivaallisen hyvää", Suomi sanoi ja huokaisi ääni väristen.  
" _Mmm...Wunderbar._ "  
"Haluatko sinäkin maistaa?" Suomi kysyi Ruotsilta.  
Ruotsi pudisti päätään. "Minulle riittää Marabou."

Lopulta Suomi päätyi ostamaan kaksi huolella pakattua konvehtirasiaa. "Minä voin kantaa ne", Ruotsi sanoi ja otti suklaaputiikin paperikassin Suomelta. "Mennäänkö hotellille? Huone on varmasti jo valmis."  
"Nyt jo?" Suomi kysyi yllättyneenä. "Meillä on Manneken Pis vielä näkemättä. Se on seuraavana listalla."  
"No voisimmeko nähdä sen ilman häntä", Ruotsi sanoi nyökäten kohti Saksaa, joka maksoi vielä ostoksiaan. "Minua ei huvita seurata mitään preussilaista aikataulua viikonloppuna." Eikä Ruotsia varsinkaan huvittanut tuhlata heidän harvinaista yhteistä aikaansa kolmannen pyörän seurassa. He ehtisivät kyllä huolehtia diplomaattisista suhteista maanantaina alkavassa kokouksessakin.  
Suomi näytti pettyneeltä. "Saksahan on meidän molempien ystävä."  
Ruotsi hymähti. "Erityisesti sinun."

Suomella ja Saksalla oli aina ollut hyvät välit. Sisällissodan aikana Saksa oli kouluttanut suomalaisia jääkäreitä. Nykyään Saksa oli Suomen tärkein kauppakumppani, ja saksalaiset turistit tungeksivat tuhansien järvien maahan saunomaan, hiihtämään ja ihailemaan yötöntä yötä. Ja toisessa maailmansodassa he olivat olleet aseveljiä, vaikka Suomen olikin niin vaikea myöntää tukeneensa natseja.

Suomen huulet olivat mutristuneet. "Mitä tuo tarkoitti?"  
"Ei mitään", Ruotsi sanoi. Hän ei aikonut mainita S-sanaa. Viimeksi he olivat puhuneet sodista 1990-luvulla Neuvostoliiton romahdettua, ja siitä oli tullut iso riita. Turha sotia oli enää muistella.  
"Oliko sinun ihan pakko alkaa puhua toisesta maailmansodasta?" Suomi kysyi närkästyneenä. "Tajuatko, että se on tosi tahditonta Saksaa kohtaan?"  
"En ole sanonut mitään sodasta."  
"Tiedän, että ajattelit sitä."  
"Viimeksi kun tarkistin, pelkistä ajatuksista ei sentään sakoteta", Ruotsi sanoi viileästi, tullen siten tahtomattaan vahvistaneeksi Suomen arvauksen oikeaksi.  
Suomi risti käsivartensa puuskaan. "Jos sodista puhutaan, niin puhutaan sitten Suomen sodasta ja Haminan rauhasta vuonna 1809."

Brysselin viehättävä tunnelma oli nyt lopullisesti pois pyyhkäisty. Haminan rauha kirveli Ruotsin mieltä vieläkin. Suomen menettäminen Venäjälle oli haava, joka ei tuntunut koskaan täysin parantuvan.

"Mistä te puhutte?" kysyi Saksa, joka oli saanut ostoksensa hoidettua.  
Ruotsi ja Suomi vilkaisivat toisiinsa. Näytti siltä, ettei kumpikaan rohjennut mainita sotaa Saksan kuullen. "Puhuimme... taiteesta", Suomi sanoi.  
"Taiteesta?" ihmetteli Saksa ja niin ihmetteli Ruotsikin.  
"Kuvittele, että jollakulla on hieno vaasi", Suomi sanoi. "Hän väittää pitävänsä sitä arvokkaana. Sitten eräs päivä varas tulee ja vie sen eikä omistaja juuri yritä estää. Mitä mieltä olet, oliko vaasi hänen mielestään sittenkään kovin arvokas?"  
"Eipä kai", Saksa sanoi epäröiden.  
"Niin", Suomi sanoi luoden Ruotsiin synkän katseen. "Eipä kai."

Suomi osasi olla joskus niin epäreilu. Hänen mielestään Ruotsi oli antanut Suomen Venäjälle liian helpolla. Hän ei tuntunut ymmärtävän, minkä tyhjyyden ja kaipuun Suomen menettäminen oli jättänyt Ruotsin sydämeen. Ruotsi oli yrittänyt selittää sitä monta kertaa, mutta jotenkin hänen sanansa menivät aina sekaisin eikä koko hommasta tullut lopulta muuta kuin katkeraa syyttelyä.

Suomi kääntyi hymyilemään Saksalle. "Otetaan vielä pari yhteiskuvaa." Hän ojensi puhelintaan ja painautui kiinni Saksaan, jonka kulmat kurtistuivat.  
"Onko tämä sopivaa?" Saksa kysyi. "Luulin että sinä ja Ruotsi..."  
"Älä huoli", Suomi sanoi hymyillen. "Me olemme vain hyviä ystäviä, niin kuin rajanaapureiden kuuluukin."  
Saksan kasvot kirkastuivat. " _Ach so!_ " hän sanoi ja kiersi käsivartensa Suomen ympärille.  
"Vielä yksi", Suomi sanoi. "Sinulla on aivan mahtava hymy."

Vai ystäviä. Se sattui. Ei Ruotsi ollut varma siitä, mitä he kaksi olivat, mutta varmasti enemmän kuin kaksi ystävällismielistä naapurivaltiota. Ne asiat, joita Suomi oli hänelle kuiskannut, kun he olivat käpertyneet toistensa syliin juuri nukahtamaisillaan... Se tapa, jolla hän salli Ruotsin koskettaa itseään, kun kukaan muu ei nähnyt... Ystävät eivät takuulla tehneet niin.

Kun Saksa jatkoi matkaansa seuraavaan putiikkiin, Ruotsi tarttui Suomen käsivarteen. "Tämä on ihan typerää", hän ärähti. "Haluan että hän häipyy."  
"Entäpä jos menisit hotellille jo etukäteen, jos et halua katsella nähtävyyksiä?" Suomi sanoi ravistaen kätensä irti. "Ja voin kyllä itse kantaa tavarani", hän lisäsi ojentaen kätensä paperikassia kohti.  
Ruotsi vei ostoskassin selkänsä taakse. Hänellä ei ollut aikomustakaan jättää Suomea ja Saksaa kahden. "Onko tässä nyt kyse Haminan rauhasta?" hän kysyi. "Luuletko, että se oli minulle helppoa? Minkä takia luulet, että olen pysytellyt erossa sodista sen jälkeen? Koska opin läksyni! Sota on hulluutta!"  
"Totta kai se on hulluutta", Suomi napautti. "Kyllä minäkin yritin pysyä puolueettomana toisessa maailmansodassa. Vai luuletko sinä että _minä_ ammuin Mainilan laukaukset ja hyökkäsin Neuvostoliittoon?"  
"En tietenkään!" Ruotsi puuskahti.  
"Jos hullu ilmestyy ovellesi kirves kädessään, etkö tarttuisi omaasi?"  
"Tuo on liioittelua", Ruotsi sanoi. "Neuvostoliitto halusi vain suojella Leningradia, joka sijaitsi lähellä Suomen rajaa. Alkuperäiset aluevaatimukset olivat pienemmät kuin alueet, jotka menetit talvisodassa. Jos olisit myöntynyt niihin, 90 000 suomalaista henkeä olisi voitu säästää."

Ruotsi oli valmistautunut kärkkääseen vastaukseen, mutta Suomi otti asian poikkeuksellisen rauhallisesti. Ehkä sodista oli viimein kulunut niin pitkä aika, että hän kykeni käsittelemään aihetta järkevästi. Olihan hän viime kerralla ollut hieman hiprakassakin. Suomi oli nimittäin kaivanut kaapistaan vanhan viinapullon, jonka hän väitti säästäneensä talvisodasta siltä varalta, että tarvitsisi sitä joskus Molotovin cocktailiin. Hän oli ojentanut Ruotsille snapsilasin ja ehdottanut maljaa Neuvostoliiton muistolle. Kaadettuaan Ruotsin lasin täyteen kirkasta viinaa hän oli kilauttanut sitä pullollaan, sanonut "hölkyn kölkyn" (tai siltä se oli ainakin Ruotsin korvissa kuulostanut) ja kaatanut loput pullon sisällöstä kurkustaan alas. Sen jälkeen kaikki yritykset keskustella asiallisesti olivat olleet turhia.

"Ehkä", Suomi sanoi sävyisästi. "Mutta vaihtoehtoinen historiankirjoitus on aina pelkkää arvailua."  
"Totta", Ruotsi myöntyi tyytyväisenä siitä, että uhkaava eripura oli vältetty. Nyt he voisivat hankkiutua eroon Saksasta ja keskittyä toisiinsa.  
Mutta Suomella vaikutti olevan toiset suunnitelmat. "Onko aika siirtyä eteenpäin?" hän kysyi Saksalta, joka oli palannut heidän seuraansa.  
Saksa vilkaisi puhelintaan. " _Jawohl!_ " hän sanoi ja alkoi marssia kohti uloskäyntiä. "Seuraavana Manneken Pis."

Ruotsin tuskastunut katse näytti jäävän Suomelta huomaamatta. He astuivat ulos Brysselin katuvilinään ja seurasivat Saksaa hiljaisuuden vallitessa. Ruotsilla oli paha aavistus siitä, ettei kyse ollut tutusta ja turvallisesta pohjoismaalaisesta vaitonaisuudesta vaan mielenosoituksellisesta mykkäkoulusta.

"Olisinhan voinut tehdä niin kuin Viro", Suomi sanoi yllättäen.  
"Mitä?"  
"Vaihtoehtoinen historiankirjoitus on arvailua, mutta ehkä Viron tapahtumat voisivat antaa viitteitä siitä, mitä olisi tapahtunut, jos olisin luottanut Neuvostoliiton hyväntahtoisuuteen ja suostunut vaatimuksiin ilman vastarintaa. Sillä niin Baltian maat tekivät."

Ruotsia alkoi nyt toden teolla kaduttaa, että oli mennyt edes ajattelemaan sotaa. Hän keskustelisi niin paljon mieluummin jostain muusta. Mistä tahansa muusta.

"Neuvostoliitto miehitti Viron", Suomi jatkoi. "Poliittiset toisinajattelijat perheineen siirrettiin Siperiaan, jossa suurin osa kuoli. Virolaiset välttivät aseellisen konfliktin Neuvostoliittoa vastaan, mutta sen sijaan sotilaat pakotettiin rintamalle Saksaa vastaan. Alle puolet palasi. Sitten tulivat saksalaiset ja suorittivat etnisen puhdistuksen. Loppujen lopuksi 80 000 virolaisia henkeä menetettiin. Se on hirvittävä luku, kun maassa oli asukkaita vain kolmannes Suomesta. Ja henkien lisäksi menetettiin itsenäisyys. Liittoutuneet antoivat Neuvostoliiton pitää Baltian maat sotasaaliina, vaikka mikään niistä ei ollut tukenut akselivaltoja." Suomen rauhallinen ääni oli alkanut kiristyä. Hän pysähtyi ja kääntyi katsomaan Ruotsia silmät kipunoiden. "Joten sano minulle: talvisota oli TURHA SOTA!"

Suomen palopuhe oli jättänyt Ruotsin sanattomaksi. Tällaisina hetkinä Ruotsi ei ihmetellyt lainkaan, miten Suomi oli onnistunut säilyttämään itsenäisyytensä Neuvostoliiton ja Saksan alati ahdistavammassa puristuksessa. Valtiot, jotka eivät tunteneet Suomea, saattoivat pitää häntä harmittomana. Mutta Suomi osasi tarpeen tullen olla hurja ja periksiantamaton. Kolmikymmenvuotisessa sodassa hän oli taistellut miekoin ja musketein, nykyisin parempaa tarkka-ampujaa sai hakea. Ja jos sopivaa asetta ei ollut saatavilla, Suomi valmisti sellaisen vaikka viinapullosta. Talvisota oli sota, jonka Suomi voitti, vaikka hävisi ja jonka Neuvostoliitto hävisi, vaikka voitti. Ja jollain oudolla tavalla talvisota oli tehnyt Suomelle hyvää. Itsenäistyttyään Suomi oli käynyt katkeran sisällissodan, joka oli jättänyt hänet jotenkin eksyksiin. Neuvostoliiton hyökkäys oli herättänyt Suomen toimimaan yhtenäisesti.

"Jos kuvittelet, että alkuperäinen aluevaatimus olisi riittänyt Neuvostoliitolle, olet joko tyhmä, naiivi tai molempia", Suomi sanoi kylmästi. "Saksan voimistuessa Stalin ei voinut sallia minun kaltaistani itsenäistä lilliputtia naapurissaan. Hän halusi minut kokonaan!"

Suomi kääntyi kannoillaan jättäen Ruotsin seisomaan hämillään keskelle katua. Kun Ruotsi viimein sai Suomen ja Saksan kiinni, nämä olivat jo löytäneet Brysselin kuuluisimman patsaan. Joukko turisteja oli kerääntynyt ihmettelemään pissaavaa pikkupoikaa eikä Suomi näyttänyt löytävän millään sopivaa rakoa kuvien ottamiseen. Ruotsi tunsi olonsa kurjaksi. Kuka hän oli arvostelemaan Suomen päätöksiä? Mitä hän itse olisi tehnyt vastaavassa tilanteessa ja mihin se olisi johtanut? Ruotsi oli Suomelle anteeksipyynnön velkaa, ja hän voisi aloittaa ottamalla Suomelle kuvan Manneken Pisistä. Hän oli heistä kahdesta pitempi ja oli tottunut ojentamaan Suomelle tavaroita ylähyllyiltä. Mutta näytti kuitenkin siltä, ettei hänen apuaan kaivattu. Ruotsin järkytykseksi Saksa oli polvistunut yhden polven varaan ja nosti Suomen kevyen näköisesti olkapäilleen istumaan.

" _Kiitos_ ", Suomi sanoi, kun Saksa laski hänet takaisin maan pinnalle. "Sain tosi hienoja kuvia. Voin lähettää sinullekin."  
" _Danke schön._ "  
"Tiedätkö mitä?" Suomi sanoi kepeästi. "Kerran kauan sitten Ruotsi esitteli minut Virolle vaimonaan. Voitko kuvitella?" Ruotsi tunsi kasvojensa karahtavan punaisiksi. Tämä meni liian pitkälle. Miten Suomi kehtasi levitellä heidän yksityiselämäänsä Saksalle? "Mutta hän ei tee niin enää. Arvaatko miksi? Koska hän ei enää halua minua ja yli tuhatta kilometriä maarajaa Venäjän kanssa. Hänestä on helpompaa, että minä sodin sodat hänen puolestaan, niin että hän voi itse keskittyä mukavampiin juttuihin, kuten jakamaan Nobelin palkintoja ja rustaamaan euroviisuja."

Ruotsi veti syvään henkeä. Hän ei muistanut, milloin hän olisi viimeksi ollut näin raivoissaan. Suomi kyllä tiesi, mistä naruista vetää halutessaan aloittaa diplomaattisen konfliktin länsinaapurinsa kanssa.

"Onneksi _der Führer_ auttoi sen sotimisen kanssa", Ruotsi sanoi myrkyllisesti. Sekä Suomi että Saksa näyttivät tyrmistyneiltä, mutta Ruotsi ei aikonut enää säästellä sanojaan. Suomen oli turha yrittää selittää mistään erillissodasta. Hän oli liittoutunut Hitlerin kanssa, ja kun Neuvostoliitto oli joutunut keskittämään joukkojaan muille rintamille, Suomi oli käyttänyt tilaisuuden hyväkseen ja vallannut alueita, jotka eivät olleet koskaan kuuluneet Suomelle.

"Kyllä!" Suomi vastasi. "Jatkosodassa Suomi todella hyökkäsi Neuvostoliittoon. Kyllä! Saksa toimitti Suomeen aseita. Kyllä! Hyökkäys oli koordinoitu yhdessä Saksan kanssa ja Saksa hyötyi siitä. Mutta mikä oli vaihtoehto? Odotella toveri Stalinia? Talvisota oli näyttänyt, ettei kukaan tulisi avukseni Neuvostoliittoa vastaan. Oli selvää, että Stalin oli päättänyt miehittää koko Suomen ja pistää nukkehallituksen pyytämään vapaaehtoista liittämistä Neuvostoliittoon. Tiesitkö, että hänellä oli jo valmiina uusi sävellys, joka piti esittää Helsingissä puna-armeijan voitonparaatissa? Vihollisen vihollinen on ystävä. Kukaan muu ei auttanut! Ei edes..." Suomi tähtäsi syyttävän sormensa kohti Ruotsia, kuin se olisi ollut ladattu ase. " _...rakas ystäväni Ruotsi._ "

Ruotsilla ei ollut aavistustakaan, mitä suomenkieliset sanat olivat tarkoittaneet, mutta äänensävystä päätellen Suomi oli juuri kironnut naapurimaansa alimpaan helvettiin. "Kyllä minä autoin!" Ruotsi puolustautui. "Toimitin sinulle aseita ja vapaaehtoisia joukkoja. Otin sotalapsia, juutalaisia ja muita pakolaisia suojiini kaikkialta, koska olin lopulta yksi niistä harvoista paikoista Euroopassa, jossa ei taisteltu."  
"Edes talvisodan aikana et sallinut Iso-Britannian ja Ranskan toimittaa minulle apua sinun kauttasi."  
"Olin puolueeton", Ruotsi sanoi. "Se olisi vetänyt minutkin mukaan sotaan."  
" _Meine Herren_ ", sanoi Saksa pienellä äänellä "Voisitteko lopettaa..."

Ruotsi oli valvonut monta yötä miettien, oliko varmasti tehnyt kaiken voitavansa. Oli hänkin menettänyt sodassa siviilejä ja joutunut säännöstelemään elintarvikkeita. Silti tuntui epäreilulta, että naapurimaat olivat kärsineet niin valtavasti Ruotsin selvitessä suhteellisin pienin vaurioin. Oliko hän ollut taitava diplomaatti vaiko lopulta vain onnekas maantieteellisen sijaintinsa suhteen?

Suomi hymähti. "Myöhemmin kuitenkin sallit Saksan kauttakulun, herra Puolueeton."  
"Kukaan toiseen maailmansotaan osallistunut ei voi väittää olleensa aina oikeassa", Ruotsi sanoi.  
"Ehkä ei", Suomi sanoi. "Mutta sodan keskellä päätökset tehdään saatavilla olevan tiedon perusteella eikä aikaa ole hukattavaksi. Jälkikäteen on loputtomasti aikaa viisastella. Minun päätökseni pitivät minut itsenäisenä. Minun päätökseni suojelivat siviilejä, myös suomalaisia juutalaisia, joita en koskaan luovuttanut Saksalle. Jos olisin toiminut toisin, rautaesirippu olisi hyvinkin saattanut laskeutua sinun itärajallesi."

Ajatus kylmäsi Ruotsia. Oikeassahan Suomi oli. Toisen maailmansodan jälkeen Suomesta oli tullut portti idän ja lännen välille. Suomi oli säilyttänyt itsenäisyytensä, joskin tiukasti Moskovan talutushihnassa. Sillä oli ihan oma sanansakin: suomettuminen. Mutta sitä sanaa Ruotsi ei tohtinut lausua ääneen. Viime kerralla hän oli erehtynyt tekemään niin. Sen seurauksena Suomi oli heittänyt hänet pihalle eikä ollut suostunut puhumaan kolmeen kuukauteen. Joitain S-sanoja Suomi rakasti: saunaa, sisua ja Sibeliusta. Sitten oli niitä sanoja, joita oli parempi välttää. Sotakorvaukset, Suur-Suomi, suomettuminen.

" _GENUG! HALT DEINE SCHNAUZE!_ "

Ruotsi ja Suomi säpsähtivät niin että olivat hypätä ilmaan. Molemmat kääntyivät katsomaan Saksaa, joka oli kuunnellut sanaharkkaa kädet nyrkkiin puristuneina, käyden hetki hetkeltä kalpeammaksi. 

Saksa heristi puhelintaan. "Aikataulun mukaan minun täytyy katsella tätä alatyylistä pikku patsasta vielä kolme minuuttia, mutta en halua kuulla enää sanaakaan sodasta!"  
"Anna anteeksi", Suomi sanoi surkeana. "Anteeksi, että vedimme sinut mukaan riitelyymme."  
"Olen pahoillani", Ruotsi sanoi. "Olimme epäkohteliaita."  
"Hmf!" Saksa pärskähti ja käveli mielenosoituksellisesti kauemmas.  
Ruotsi vilkaisi Suomea, joka ei näyttänyt enää vihaiselta. Ilme oli ennemmin uupunut ja murheellinen. "Haluatko vielä katsella nähtävyyksiä?" Ruotsi kysyi varovasti.  
"Haluan mennä hotelliin."

Hotelli sijaitsi Grand-Placen lähellä, joten he suuntasivat kulkunsa takaisin sinne, mistä olivat tulleetkin. Suomi käveli katse maassa, ajatuksiin vaipuneena.

"Haluan sanoa jotain siitä vaasista", Ruotsi sanoi. Kun Suomi ei vastannut, hän jatkoi: "Entä jos se oli ollut omistajallaan jo pitkään, vuosisatoja? Entä, jos se oli käynyt hänelle niin rakkaaksi, että hän mieluummin antoi sen vaikka varkaalle, jonka toivoi pitävän siitä huolta, kuin otti sen riskin, että vaasi tappelun tuoksinnassa särkyisi niin pahoin, ettei sitä voisi enää korjata entiselleen?"

Sen paremmin Ruotsi ei osannut sanojaan asetella. Hän toivoi sen riittävän. Suomi ei sanonut mitään, mutta kasvojen jäykkä ilme näytti hieman sulavan. Kun heidän katseensa kohtasivat, Ruotsi näki kaiken sen kaunan, kilpailun ja katkeruuden, mitä heidän välillään oli vuosisatojen saatossa ollut. Mutta se ei ollut koko totuus. Mukaan mahtui myös kumppanuutta ja molemminpuolista arvostusta. Vaikka Ruotsi halusi Suomen läheisyyttä yli kaiken, ei hän voinut kieltää sen mukana tulevaa riskiä. Hän oli paljon velkaa Suomelle, joka piti Ruotsin itärajan turvallisena.

"Ymmärrän, miksi toimit niin kuin toimit", Ruotsi sanoi. "Käytit kuuluisaa _sisuasi_ ja pärjäsit paremmin kuin kukaan olisi uskonut." He olivat saapuneet hotellin eteen. Ruotsi vilkaisi Suomea epävarmana. "Onko parempi, että otan itselleni erillisen huoneen?"  
Suomi henkäisi syvään. "Älä", hän sanoi. "Ymmärrän, että sinun piti auttaa ensin itseäsi, jotta pystyit auttamaan toisiakin."

Ja niin molemmat olivat sanoneet juuri ne sanat, jotka toinen oli halunnut kuulla. Kevät tuntui palanneen Brysseliin. Suomi hymyili taas, ja Ruotsin valtasi halu halata häntä. Mutta se olisi tuntunut aivan liian kiusalliselta kaikkien nähden.

"Kaipa tämä keskustelu pitää käydä aina kerran sukupolvessa", Suomi sanoi.

Tarkemmin ajateltuna Ruotsilla ja Suomella oli todellakin tapana puhua suunsa puhtaaksi noin kolmenkymmenen vuoden välein. Onneksi tuo keskustelu oli nyt käyty. Riitely oli kamalaa, mutta Ruotsin oli myönnettävä, että oli ollut kiehtovaa saada muistutus hurjasta suomalaisesta hakkapeliitasta. Tuntui hyvältä tietää, että Suomella oli oma tahto eikä hän viettänyt aikaansa kenenkään kanssa velvollisuudesta tai tottumuksesta vaan siksi että todella halusi sitä.

"Ai niin muuten..." Suomi aloitti nyökäten kohti suklaaputiikin paperikassia, jota Ruotsi oli koko ajan kantanut kädessään. "Halusin ostaa juuri näitä konvehteja, koska ne ovat niitä samoja, joita sinä kerran toit minulle."  
Ruotsin sydän oli pakahtua onnesta, kun hän ajatteli, että Suomi yhä muisti puoli vuosisataa vanhat suklaakonvehdit. "Mukavaa, että ne olivat mieleesi."  
"Odota", Suomi sanoi ja kaivoi taas puhelimensa esille. "Haluan kuvan sinusta hotellin edessä."  
" _Okej då_ ", Ruotsi myöntyi. "Mutta älä pyydä minua hymyilemään."  
Suomi purskahti nauruun. "Ei tulisi mieleenikään." Hotellin aulassa Suomi pysähtyi selailemaan päivän aikana ottamiaan kuvia. "Ei näistä ole mihinkään", hän voihkaisi. "Sakemanni joka kuvassa."  
Ruotsi lähestyi hotellin vastaanottotiskiä. "Olen herra Oxenstierna", hän sanoi. "Ja tämä on vaimoni."  
Vastaanottovirkailija nyökkäsi ilmeenkään värähtämättä. "Tervetuloa hotelliimme", hän sanoi ojentaessaan Ruotsille kaksi avainkorttia. "Kolmas kerros. Laukkunne ovat jo huoneessanne."  
"Vai vaimosi", Suomi puuskahti matkalla hissille. "Älä unta näe."  
Ruotsi seurasi hissin ovia, jotka tuntuivat sulkeutuvan tuskallisen hitaasti. Heti kun hissi nytkähti liikkeelle Ruotsi painautui niin lähelle Suomea, että tämä litistyi hissin peiliseinää vasten. " _Ja_ ", hän sanoi ja nosti yllättyneen Suomen kasvoja leuasta. Suomi tuoksui huumaavan hyvältä: kuulaalta pakkaspäivältä, tervalta ja vastaleivotulta pullalta. Hän oli yhä se sama maa, johon Ruotsi oli kauan sitten rakastunut ensi silmäyksellä. " _Min fru_ ", Ruotsi sanoi, ja ennen kuin Suomi ehti väittää vastaan, Ruotsi vaiensi hänet suudelmallaan.

Kun hissi saapui kolmanteen kerrokseen, ulos astahti punastunut nuorukainen, jonka vaaleat hiukset olivat selvästi sekaisemmassa tilassa kuin vielä hetki sitten. Hänen seuralaisensa, pitkä ja vakavailmeinen mies, suoristi takkinsa, joka oli hissimatkan aikana jotenkin ehtinyt rypistyä.


End file.
